nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Brew Potion
Gameplay Notes Unlike scrolls and wands, potions created by this feat can be used by any character regardless of class. Thus, it may be beneficial to utilize this feat to create potions that can be used by fighters, barbarians, and the like to augment their abilities. Currently, the classes that can use this feat are: Wizard, Sorcerer, Cleric, Druid, Paladin, and Ranger. Spell-like abilities CANNOT be used to brew potions. Although PnP rules state that the Blackguard and Assassin have real spell books, NWN2 treats their spells as spell-like abilities. As such, these PrC classes CANNOT utilize this feat for their 'spells'. Potions created by the use of this feat can be used upon other characters and creatures. This is most likely a bug as potions are supposed to always work only on the consuming character and should not be targetted effects. For example, a potion of Virtue created by this feat can be used by the player character to activate the spell upon a familiar, animal companion, or NPC in the game while the target is busy performing other tasks. This is a direct violation of 3.5 PnP rules. In its current state (Patch 1.06), this feat contains some bugs. While most potions are correctly made using this feat, several are created with incorrect effects. For example, creating a potion of Mirror Image results in a potion with that name but with the Protection from Arrows spell effect. The problem is an error in the .2DA file that is associated with this feat. It's a known bug and has been around since v1.00 of the game. No word on if it will be corrected in the upcoming 1.07 patch or not. Cost: The cost to brew a potion in NWN2 is equal to Caster Level * Spell Level * 50 gp. Level 0 spells cost half as much as a Level 1 spell. However, in the formula, Caster Level is NOT the character's caster level but the resulting caster level of the potion to be created. For example, a potion of Bull's Strength always has a caster level of 15. As such, it costs 15 * 2 * 50 = 1500 gp to make. Spell Level accurately reflects the spell level of the class used to brew the potion. Thus, the Virtue spell costs more for a paladin than any other class while Dispel Magic cannot be manufactured by a Druid but can by all other classes capable of casting the spell. Cost of the resulting potion is also determined by the class used to brew the potion. Limitations: The in-game description states that you can brew a potion of any beneficial single-target spell up to 3rd level that you know. This is false. While most beneficial spells of 3rd level and below can be used, not ALL of these spells may be used to brew a potion. For example, you cannot brew a potion of Detect Undead. Likewise Balagarn's Iron Horn is a hostile attack spell that affects more than a single target, yet it can be brewed as a potion. The specific cost to brew a potion in NWN2 is listed on the table below. The Caster Level header is the caster level that the user of the potion will cast the spell, not the actual caster level of the person that brewed the potion. This may be significantly higher than the actual caster level of the character brewing the potion. For example,a 5th level Wizard that brews a potion of Fox's Cunning will brew a 15th level potion. Conversely, a 20th level Druid will always brew a potion of Summon Creature III that is 5th level. Brewing costs are in gold pieces. All brewed potions require a Magical Potion Bottle in order to be brewed. To create the potion, simply cast the spell onto the Magical Potion Bottle in your character's inventory. You cannot brew a potion using a crafting workbench. If a spell is NOT listed in this table, it CANNOT be used to brew a potion. This table is accurate as of NWN2 Patch 1.06. Category:Item creation feats Category:Wizard bonus feats